Time's Flower Petals I
by xxSilverBloodyWolfxx
Summary: A story about time travel,love and in the coming sequels,traveling between ad and Review little buddies :"
1. The Begining of Something new

Hallo this is my new first one i story is called "Time's flower petals" because there will be more crossovers between books,anime,cartoons,shits...travel between more dimesions than ants in a freaking ant farm...an of course time things,renameing the OC(original characters),maybe swearing,pranks,dark cotexts and blah blah blah...

"Blah"-normal conversation

'Blah'-Foreign language,jutsus

'blah'-Toughts

'blah'-praselmouth,Inner,Tailed Beasts

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is created by Jane Kathleen Rowling and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto so:WHY THE HELL I'M STILL TRYING!Hehe :" R and R :D

_

Time's Flower Petals I

Chapter 1-The Beginning of Something new

Albus highest ranked wizard in the Wizardring World and the Headmaster of Hogwarts,the school of Witchcarft and Wizardry,where all the studentswere young wizards or witches,who were learning to control their mmagic with the famous wands or to fly on broomsticks on the blue sky.

Dumbledore sat in his office repeting his new school year speech,having a bad feeling that involved the young Potter and his friends and his soon to be 4th year at his school of magic,but suddenly,his electric blue eyes took fast a scroll and wrote a letter to the Godaime Hokage,Senju Tsunade,known as the Slug Princess.

"Dear Hokage,

My name is Albus Dumbledore,a wizard and an old friend of Hiruzen Sarutobi,the 3rd Hokage.I want,if this is possible,to send me a ninja to protect one of my students and his 's name is Harry me the answer soon.

Truly yours,Albus Dumbledore,headmaster of Hogwarts"

He took Fawks and sent him with the scroll to Konohagakure no Sato,the hidden village in leaves. 

* * *

Konoha.A beautiful village with warm summers and mil winters.A village where the civillians and the ninjas lived happy together.

In the south of the village,in front of the Hokage Monument,was the Hokage tower,where Godaime Hokage was sitting and watching a fire bird who was near by the she could blink,the bird was on her desk with a scroll tied on It's stared at the weird creature and untied the scroll and read it loud:

"Dear Hokage,

My name is Albus Dumbledore,a wizard and an old friend of Hiruzen Sarutobi,the 3rd Hokage.I want,if this is possible,to send me a ninja to protect one of my students and his 's name is Harry me the answer soon.

Truly yours,Albus Dumbledore,headmaster of Hogwarts"

"A wizard?"the young assistance named Shizune asked.

"I don't remember my sensei knowing a wizard still..."

"So who you are going to send?I mean we can't ignore them"

"I know we can't and I know who to send"The Sake lover hokage said.

"Really?Who?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura?But why?"

"Her mother was a witch,as well her came from Tokyo Magic School before coming in Konoha so she has enough knowledge about amagin and wizards and I'm sure she will acomplish this mission,even if that means we are not going to see her doesn't get back from a dare,or mission,especially from a S-class I heard her speaking English fluent with someone at and bring her to me please."

As the coal black-haired young medic left to bring the pinkette to Godaime,she wrote the response back on a piece of paper,and tied it on the fire bird's leg,who flew away she wrote,Shizune,came back with to Shizune,stood a 14 years old had knee-lenght petal hair,tought being a Metamorphmagus,she could change whenever she had sparkle emarald green eyes,heart shaped face,5'5'' tall and well defined curves,showing that she wasn't a child was dressed in her ANBU uniform and a snake ANBU mask covering her doll face.

"You wanted to see me,Shisou?"She asked.

"Yes Sakura.I wanted to give you a S-class need to protect a boy named Harry will attend at his school as a school's headmaster will be there at 9 pm to take you to London"

"Hai!"

"Have a nice day,pack your things and rest well"

"Thank you shisou.I will,and have a nice day too"She vanished in a swirl of cherry blossom petals and snake scales."

At her home,she packed all her things like poisons,antidotes,herbs,all her clothes,weapons especially her doble katana and a cage for her snake pet named shrunk them all in a scroll and put it in her lied on her bed and fell asleep fast.

* * *

Next,day,Sakura ran to her Shisou,to begin her entered in Tsunade's office and she saw her talikng with an old man with snow-white long hair and beard and electric blue eyes.

Oh,hello is Albus Dumbledore,headmaster of Hogwarts,school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Tsunade greeted her.

"Nice to meet you,Dumbledore-sama.I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you too my your surname is not Senju?"

"It is,but I'm using Haruno as a cover"

"Oh a masking ,you packed your things?"the head master asked and the girl nodded.

"Very my arm"he told her to the young kunoichi.

"Hai!Bye Tsunade-shisou!Bye Shizune-Chan!"and they disappeared after exchanging the goodbyes.


	2. Meeting the Target and his friends

**Hello guys!the new chapter is here! :D In fact..I have all the story wrote in a notebook so slowly I will update it.I'm working on the sequel called "Time's Flower Petals II" where Sakura's daughter is meeting the Marauders and become one,in the place of Peter you don't read this one then you will not understand the coming read and review and the options about stories and book covers are still avaible if you don't want or don't know to make lets the story begin!Sakura?**

**Saku:Yeah?**

**Me:Please do the disclaimer.*puppy eyes***

**Saku:*sigh*xxSilverBloodyWolfxx doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter and she will never own them.**

**Me:Thanks for making me feel better Saks*annoyed***

* * *

** Chapter 2-Meeting the Target and his friends**

They disappeared in a place named..?

"Wats this place?"the young ANBU captain asked

"This place is Diagon there you will get your school supplies like:wand,robes,cauldron,potion supplies,books,quills and perchment"Albus said

"Oh"

* * *

Sakura's POV

I got my black robes and dress robes from Madam Malkin's shop,all my books,paper,ink and quills from a book shop,a cauldron and a broomstick from a Quidditch Shop(what the hell that could be) and now I'm heading to Ollivander's shop to get my wand.

I entered in a dusty place,full of shelves with shoes box-like boxes.A goblin-like man came to me.

"You came for your wand,right?"

"Yeah"

"I remeber when your parents came to buy their wands father bought a wand for Defence Against the Dark Arts,12 inches,oak wood and dragon heartstring core and your mother liked charms so she bought a cherrywood wand with unicorn tail core."

"How do you know this?"

"I remeber all my wand I made and all the wands I is your wand hand girl?"

"What?"

"The hand you write with"

"Umm the right hand"

"Very and unicorn tail,12 the twin of your mother's wand will be perfect for you."

I tried it and I exploded a vase.I quickly apologized.

"Don't need to apologize dear 's see wood and dragon heartstring core,11 inches."

I waved it and I broke Mr. Ollivander's glasses.

"It's clearly that is you go.10 inches,dark wood and sanke poisonus fang."

I tried it and made appear a bouqet of beautiful red 's smile wided.

"The wand choose the wizard,not the wizard choose the wand"

I paid for the wand and went sky darked .I saw Dumbledore waiting for me outside the shop.I took his arm again and vanished somewhere more quiet than the loud and full of live took us in a small village,in front of a huge house,with the words 'The Burrow'.I was knocked on the door,where a woman with fire-red hair,sea-foam eyes and a sweet smile opened the door and talked with Dumbledore.

"Oh,good evening Molly"the headmaster greeted the woman."We have a new visitor.I guess that young Potter is already here,right?"

"Oh yes,he arrived yesterday night with Arthur and the is the visitor,Albus?"

"Molly,this is Sakura Haruno."He showed me and I smiled and smiled back and greeted me."I hired her for protecting will act as a transfer student from Tokyo Magic School from Japan,which is not exactly a lie,if someone ask her."

"An agent?But she is just a child,Albus"

I gritted my teeth.'Yeah a child with inhuman strenght,coming from a powerful ninja clan,and ANBU black opps captain' I feeled insulted.

"She is not only a is a powerful ninja with something more destructive than our she has the age of the young potter so will be easy to keep an eye on him."

"Very well then.I trust you so I trust name is Molly in"

"Thank you Mrs Weasly"I smiled back and entered the house,while Dumbledore vanished in the night.

I entered in a small kitchen where at a long table stayed 10 peoples,mostly with fire hair and green eyes.

"This is Sakura is a transfer stundent from a school located in will be staying there until the school begins"She introduced me to everyone and they smiled at me.

"Hello,my name is Arthur Weasly"

"Nice to meet you Mr Weasly"They all seemed all peoples from England I met there.

"I'm Fred""And I'm George"I think that they are twins

**'Because they are twins dumbhead'**

'Inner?I thought I got rid of you'

**'See?You are talking in the past.'**

'Very well,get back in your corner they are talking'

The taller boys introduce theirselfs as Bill and Charlie younger one as Ron,the black haired guy with green eyes and round glasses as Harry were only two one with fire red hair and sea-foam eyes introduced herself as Ginny Weasly,and the frizzy chesnut hair and chocolate eyes introduce herself as Hermione Granger.

"Nice to meet you all"I smiled sweetly and sat at table and ate in silent,until Mr Weasly spoke.

"Tommorow we are going to Quidditch World Cup and you should come."Again I heard this weird .I will ask about it later.

"Thank you Mr Weasly and I will"I'm smiling too much for a shinobi.

We all ate our dinner and get to I was gonna find out what the hell is Quidditch.

* * *

**So?You like it?Well R and R and stay tuned because the the next chapter is the Horror of The Quidditch World all**

'


End file.
